


Pull me Under

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Songfic, VIVID invective (courtesy of Duo), mission-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Ravengirl--"Hey Hee-man, you ready for this? Hope so, 'cause they sure as hell ain't!"





	Pull me Under

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).
> 
> A/N: This is not a death-fic, unless you wanna suspend belief in the end of the series, which I absolutely DON'T. However... it's up to you. Half the fun of reading is forming your own conclusions. BTW, If you haven't listened to 'Pull me Under' by Dream Theatre, go find it. The fic works better that way and the song is goddamn incredible. It could almost be Duo's theme...
> 
> // = lyrics

_/ Lost in the sky_  
_Clouds roll by_  
_and I roll with them /_  
  


"Hey Hee-man, you ready for this? Hope so, 'cause they sure as hell ain't!"  
  
"Coordinates verified. Visuals confirmed. Estimated touchdown 20:05."  
  
"Jay-sus, boyo, you got to get over that 'target-acquired' mind-set. What if we hit some strays comin' in? Gotta be flexible, babe, or you're dead."  
  
"Ten minutes out. Switching to tight-band. 02..."  
  
"Yeah, man?"  
  
"Shut-up."  
  
  
_/ Arrows fly_  
_Seas increase_  
_and then fall again /_

  
"C'mon you motherfuckers, come and get some! Fuck yeah! Oh, you want some too? Well there's more than e-fuckin'-nough to go 'round, asshole! Hoo-ah!"  
  
"Base shields down 79%. Taurus suits reduced by 87%. LEO threat fully neutralized."  
  
"Yo, YUY! Off an' on, dude. I took out the main turret like, yesterday. Get yer lazy butt movin'!"  
  
"Acknowledged."  
  
  
_/ This world is spinning around me  
This world is spinning without me /_  
  
  
"Element gundanium... confirmed. MS construction... confirmed. Potential target area... confirmed. Elimination... highly recommended."  
  
"Christ, can you believe this? These dumb-fucks thought they could build gundams way out here on some deserted station and we wouldn't find out. And Romefeller wonders why we regularly kick their ass... 'm tellin' you Heero, not a freakin' brain amongst the lot o' them."  
  
" ... You might have a point."  
  
"Holy shit... never thought I'd live to see the day the one-word wonder actually agreed with me."  
  
"I take it back."  
  
"Too late, I already heard ya! What say we blow this popsicle-stand sky-high then make like trees and leave?"  
  
"If I'd understood a word you just said, 02, I might concur. As it is... go do what you do best and make a mess. I'll cover."  
  
"Yessir, Yuy-sama, Sir! One big honkin' mess comin' up."  
  
  
_/ Every day sends future to past_  
_Every breath leaves me one less_  
_to my last /_  
  


"Nobody does it better... makes me feel sad for the rest..."  
  
"Maxwell..."  
  
"Whaaa-ut? That one's a classic! And – may I say – quite apropos for this venue... even JB would've appreciated that blow-out!"  
  
"I have nothing against music... just you singing it. But I admit you are competent with demolitions. Very... thorough."  
  
"Awww, he likes me! I'm blushin' over here, Hee-man."  
  
"Hn. Baka."  
  
  
_/ Watch the sparrow falling_  
_Gives new meaning to it all_  
_If not today nor yet tomorrow_  
_then some other day /_

  
"Shit. Shit! Check your out-bound sensors, Yuy, we've been made!"  
  
"Roger that. Fifty mobile dolls confirmed."  
  
"Dammit all to hell... we were almost out!"  
  
  
_/ I'll take seven lives for one_  
And then my only father's son  
As sure as I did ever love him  
I am not afraid /  
  
  
"Heads up 01, there's four on your six and closing fast. Can't catch 'em myself, I'm just a tad busy."  
  
"Acknowledged."  
  
"Damn, they're fast little fuckers! Even the Hell's havin' a hard time."  
  
"Engage your cloaking device. That should distract them."  
  
"Yuy, sometimes you're so smart you make me sick."  
  
  
_/ This world is spinning around me_  
 _The whole world keeps_  
 _spinning around me_  
 _All life is future to past_  
 _Every breath leaves me one less_  
 _to my last /_  


"Heero! Man, don't do this to me! Fucking come in, now! Shit! Piece of fucking-,"  
  
"Incoming, Maxwell!"  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
  
_/ Pull me under Pull me under_  
_Pull me under I'm not afraid_  
_All that I feel is honor and spite_  
_All I can do is set it right /_

  
"02! You are listing to starboard. Fire auxiliary thrusters and get yourself out of there! Repeat... pull up, Maxwell, you baka!"  
  
"No can do, Hee-man. That last hit took 'em out. Power levels down by half, gotta disengage the cloaking shield."  
  
  
_/ Dust fills my eyes_  
_Clouds roll by_  
_and I roll with them_  
_Centuries cry_  
_Orders fly_  
_and I fall again /_  
  


"Maxwell... Duo. This is not authorized. Deathscythe Hell is needed. The doctors-,"  
  
"Ya know what, Hee-man? Fuck the doctors. What did they ever do for either of us, huh? 'Less you can give me a damn good reason, I'm takin' these assholes out with me."  
  
"Duo..."  
  
  
_/ This world is spinning inside me_  
_The whole world is_  
_spinning inside of me /_

  
"Yeah, I know... the Perfect Soldier don't give a shit. But ya know, Heero? I ain't perfect."  
  
" ... I don't understand."  
  
  
_/ Every day sends future to past_  
_Every step brings me closer_  
_to my last/_  
  


"We don't have time for debate, man, get your ass outta here!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Heero, fuckin' go!!"  
  
"... No."  
  
  
_/ Pull me under Pull me under  
Pull me under I'm not afraid /_

  
"Goddamn it! There went my boosters! Get the fuck out, Heero, I'm done!"  
  
"Unacceptable, 02. Stand by. Taurus fleet down by 65%"  
  
"Always, Heero. Always."  
  
"Maxwell."  
  
"..."  
  
"Maxwell!"  
  


 _/ Living my life too much in_  
_the sun_  
_Only until your will is done /_  
  
  
"DUO!"

  
Fin


End file.
